With a games machine that enables a player to manipulate a game character to play a game such as tennis or baseball on a screen, the player selects a game stage (game field) on which to play and enjoys playing against another player or the computer on the thus selected game stage.
A games machine on which tennis can be played, for example, is provided with a number of courts (game stages) that represent the features of famous courts around the world, such as those in Britain, the US, and Australia. As one example, an English-style court is a grass court and the spectator seating is also similar to that of famous courts existing in Britain. This setup enables the player to experience the feeling of playing on a real-life famous court in practice, increasing the enjoyment of the game.
However, up until now, games machines have only possessed standard game stages for the player to select, and thus they lack variety.
Regardless of whether the game provides a plurality of game stages on which the player can play or only a single one, the game stages that can be played are limited to those prepared beforehand by the game manufacturer, and thus they are not able to provide the player with personally-designed game stage.
This invention was devised to solve the above technical problem and has as an objective thereof the provision of an image synthesis method, games machine, and information storage medium that make it possible to increase the variety of game stages on which the player can play.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an image synthesis method, games machine, and information storage medium that enable the player to enjoy a game on the player's own personally-designed game stage.